It's Really Complicated
by once a little liar
Summary: What happens when Toby's cousin and Ezra's old friends sister Ces comes back in their life? Will her past ruin their future? Through the struggles of Ceses life, Spencer and Tobys relation ship, Ezra and Arias relationship and all of their friendships including Toby and Ezras bromance will they make it out for better or for worst. No A throughout this story, just complications.
1. Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

_Dear Ces,_

_Where should I start? It's been year since we've talked and I don't even know of you are at the same address. A lot has happened in that time. I've fallen in love. She's beautiful and smart and understanding. You have to meet her. I know you're not in the country that often but next time you are will you see me. Jenna is out of my life. For good that is. I guess when she came into my life you went out for some reason. Anyway I miss you. Even if the family in a way disowned me I still want to see you. Bring Claudia if she's up for it. _

_Love always,_

_Toby._

Toby put down the pen and looked up at Spencer. She was tired and stressed about her family problems. She was asleep on his bed and looked like an angel in his eyes. She always looked like an angel in his eyes.

Her family problems were a recurring thing lately. It turned out her family had decided that even though they were never home they were all right to take in a 14 year old for a year. That's right her parents had signed up for some exchange program. Not that they would say anything to the poor boy besides a few sentences. As always, instead of spending the small amount of time she had with her parents each week, she was spending it with Toby or her friends. The problem was that whenever she was at Toby's he was writing letters. She had no idea and he wouldn't open up about it.

She woke up as she felt his warm muscular arms wrap around her waist. She missed this feeling. Usually she was the one distracted from studying non-stop but lately Toby had been writing non stop. Her thoughts suddenly changed from Toby being distracted, to Toby being all over her. Toby slowly started kissing her upper back slowly. She was getting butterflies in her stomach like she did whenever he kissed her off guard. He slowly started making his was to her neck sucking harder with each kiss. She loved this spontaneous side of Toby. He would usually let her sleep but when he woke her up like this there was no stopping either of them ripping the other ones cloths off.

"You seem stressed," he said between each hot and heavy kiss. He was making her relax like he often did.

"We'll I was practically born this way." She answered with a laugh and a roll of the eyes. He stopped kissing her realizing maybe they should talk if something or someone was making her stressed.

"Are you sure that's all. Spence what's really bothering you?" He questioned looking into her warm brown eyes wanting an honest answer.

"You just keep writing. I would like to know who you're writing to so much," she answered looking into his eyes. He took her in his arms and she melted into him as in they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He kissed her forehead, as he was about to tell her a story that was very close to his heart.

"You will meet her eventually. Actually soon I hope. I'm writing to my cousin. She and my other cousin Claudia were like the siblings I never had. I say were because when my mum and her dad died in the car crash she moved away. Well she was never really in rosewood that often because of her Mums cancer when she was younger. She lived in Texas with her parents and brothers when her mum was diagnosed with cancer so she would come up for Christmas. They stayed there when her Mum died because in a way it felt like she was around in that home. They would come up to New York often for business. They ended up often staying here longer then they stayed in New York.

"Anyway she moved to New York with her brothers once are parents died because it was easier for their studying. Although when her brothers signed up for the army she moved to Australia so she could be with her two other half siblings. I say half siblings but they are pretty close you wouldn't expect her to not know them will until around 5 years ago. We wrote letters to each other and when my dad got remarried I just stop getting them. Claudia lived in Germany and we weren't as close as Ces and I. When my father got remarried and wouldn't let me visit my Mums side of the family my grandfather told everyone on that side to just pretend like I never happened.

"They treated me like an accident, like I died along with my Mother and Uncle in that car crash. Anyway it's almost been six years since our parents died and I think I just miss her. I miss her a lot. Claudia and Ces are still my family. Also I want them to approve of you." He answered pecking her and hugging her as tightly as possible never wanting to let go.

Spencer had tears in her eyes knowing that Toby had to go through something like that. She turned around and saw that he had tears in his eyes, more then she had in hers. She reached out and rubbed them away wanting him to feel better. It was then that she realized that she wanted to meet Toby's family. Her family was judgmental enough towards Toby; it was only fair that she had to go through the same thing. She had no idea that one of Toby's cousins was in rosewood, but it wasn't to see him.

* * *

Ezra suddenly heard a knock at the door. His mind suddenly jumped to Aria wishing it was her and not his family. His wish did not come true although a huge grin appeared on his face once he realized who it was.

"So you going to invite me in Zebra or what." Ces said as soon as she saw Ezra. She had called Ezra Zebra forever. If she was honest she didn't really understand where the nickname came from but it for some reason had stuck around.

"What are you doing in town?" he questioned her since he hadn't seen her in person since the reading of her brothers will. "Shouldn't you be in school like every other person your age." He said as he hugged her and guided her through the apartment.

In her opinion his apartment was how she always imagined a place where he would live. With books scattered everywhere and vintage posters all on the walls it reminded her of her own place in Brooklyn. It was as if he had just recreated her home. "Homeschooling because of work and I came to see you!" She exclaimed like she was a child that had just gotten the newest toy. She was ecstatic "Wes told me you have a pretty serious girlfriend." She told him with a wink. She saw his worried look on his face. " Don't worry I won't play pranks on this one like I did to Jackie. After all you, Jake and Ryan made me sign a contract after that whole thing. Seriously though that girl was a bitch thank god she broke up with you. No offense." She said feeling incredibly stupid for saying that last part. She looked down at her feet hoping he would forgive her. She hadn't seen him for around four years and this is how she says hello to him?

"'You and me both. You want a drink. I don't really have much but we could always go out for breakfast." He offered her. He was wondering how she was coping. He had seen her in the tabloids often last year for her drug and alcohol problem. He knew he might have had something to do with it. As soon as Jake died he went to Europe and didn't comfort her. She was alone when he died. Ryan had to back to Iraq and Ezra was spouse to help Ces look after little Alexander. This was all because his mother abandoned him right after he was born. Jacob was his father and Ces and Ezra were Alexander's godparents. They were written as the people to look after Alexander if anything happened to Jacob and something did happen. Ezra backed out though, which made Ceses grandparents fight, and win, custody of Alexander. In Ezra's opinion he thought that he led her to her abuse of drugs and alcohol.

"Sounds good because I'm famished. I also have to read that novel you've been writing." She answered with a knowingly look at Ezra. Ezra hadn't told anyone about his novel that he was writing but of course she could tell when he was doing something.

"Come on I'll take you to the Brew." He said whilst laughing. She could always cheer him up for some reason. It must have been a family gene because when ever he spent the night at Jakes he never seemed upset.

"So whose this girl anyway?" she asked wanting a genuine answer. "You know you guys made me sign a contract so if you want her out of your like I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to prank," she said with a grin as they walked down the stairs of his apartment building.

Ezra quickly looked down at his feeling nervous and hoping that Ces would approve. "You'll love her." He spat out with a huge smile. "Her name is Aria. She's small, beautiful, smart, vegan and one of the nicest people I know. She reads a lot. Seriously if you went to her house you would be shocked with how many books she's got. She's so kind; she wouldn't even hurt a fly. She's vegan so I guess that's a tick in your books since your vegetarian. Also she's small but she can be feisty trust me." He paused as soon as he saw Ceses worried look. "Jackie tried to black mail her and she fought back." He answered Ceses look with a laugh. He seemed to genuinely like her instead of being set up with wealthy peoples children like his mother use to do for him.

"So is she coming to breakfast?" She asked wanting to know more about this girl seeing the facts she had just heard about her. Also all of the things that Wes had told her made her genuinely interested in her. Wes explained that they were pretty serious. Also that Ezra had asked for some family jewelry to give her for Christmas. This did not turn out though because his mother did not like her.

"We'll she's in school so that could be a challenge," he answered shyly. "Oh look there's a table." He said quickly trying to get Ces of the subject of Aria being in high school. He had no idea if Ces knew this, but he would prefer to not talk about their whole teacher/student relationship in public.

"So she's close to my age and isn't a total bitch." She said raising her eye brows and a grin. "I already like this girl more then your ex. So I'm guessing the books about her, which you should never publish because it could ruin her life." She spat out quickly. He saw that his grin dropped and she realized he wanted to know why she thought this. " I'm serious. Sorry to be the glass half empty one here but what if you guys break up. Everyone will be able to see what exactly she did with her English teacher. Also you won't get much respect. Also sorry to break this news to you but you guys are pretty much stuck together from what I've heard you were fired because of her and her parents pretty much split up because of you." There relationship was always honest. It's generally how she was with most people. She saw no reason to hide what she thought and they could pretty much read each other's mind because they had spent so much time together. He would have dragged it out of her in time so it was easiest if she said it straight away. That and she tended to talk way to much at times.

Ces quickly looked up to see her cousin. She hadn't seen Toby in years. "I've got to go." She said as quickly as possible and ran out not looking back.

"Hey Ezra," Spencer said as she walked past. She gave him a friendly hug. The four of them had become close lately. Toby and Ezra had developed a kind of bromance and Team Sparia loved it.

"Hey Spencer. Toby I need to talk to you about someone." He said giving Toby a look to get rid of Spencer. They had also become close enough to give each other a look to tell opinions. Their bromance had started to give Spencer and Aria a run for their money.

"She's in town isn't she?" Toby questioned Ezra suddenly. "I'm sorry Spence but I really should talk to him about it." He said giving her a kiss on the check. He hated it when he had to leave Spencer when they had plans, even if their plans were just him dropping her off at school.

As soon as Spencer was out of hearing range Ezra started telling Toby the story of what happened. "We were about to have breakfast together. She rocked up at my apartment this morning." He started slowly but quickly started getting to the point. "I know she hates this time of year since Christmas is when she's usually alone but I didn't think she would come to me before you. You use to be inseperable." He said looking up to a sad look on Toby's face. "Please just call Claudia to find Ces. It's a long shot but I have an idea where she could be. You want to road trip with Aria and Spencer this weekend. If she's not there I'll call Cody or something. I haven't got a job and I promised Jake that I would look after her and Ryan. It could be fun. Wes could help if I can't get in contact with Cody. So are you in?" Ezra asked rambling on about different people they could get to help find her.

He hardly had to think about it. His family might have forgotten about him and wanted nothing to do with him but that street was not running two ways. He looked up with a wide grin. "You had me at I had an idea."

"So New York this weekend?" Ezra questioned just hoping it wasn't all talk. Even though Ces meant a lot to both of them he wasn't sure if Toby would forgive Ces for making no contact in the past years.

"New York in a week!" Toby said happily embracing Ezra in a brotherly hug.

They wouldn't tell each other this but they both had a tear in their eyes. They missed this skinny brunette girl. They both wanted to see her now and not on the weekend.

* * *

**Authors Note. So im trying to rewrite my previous story because i didnt really like how i wrote them. I will do longer chapters and try and write more often. Also i need character names and they can be based on your names if you want so if you want a cameo just ask. Please review, favourite and follow. It motivates me to write. also a thanks to Nicole (not me someone on tumblr) whose canadian and helped me with the dates of holidays and that since from australia. Will tale requests on ships and tell me about story lines. follow my tumblr also follow Canadian Nicoles tumblr & .**

**xoxo -Nicole**


	2. I Missed You

After a long road trip of listening to music, and switching spots between drivers so they could all get an even amount of sleep, they had finally reached New York City. Toby had gotten in contact with some of Ceses relatives, hoping they could tell him where Ces could be. Even though Cody was Ceses cousin and not Toby's, he was surprisingly the only one that responded. He was vague but he gave a little information. Cody was protective of Ces as we're most people of his little cousin and that's why he presumed they didn't answer.

"So he gave me a place of where she spends a lot of her time. It's the only hope we have so far," Toby paused for a second embracing the city that he hadn't been to since his mother died. He missed visiting here for at least every second weekend. "Apparently she spends a lot of time in Brooklyn. Seems strange for Ces she always seemed more upper east side. He gave me an address so I guess we should go straight there." Ezra then glanced at Toby realizing that Toby hadn't seen his favorite little cousin for around six years. They were there in a small amount of time which was strange for New York, but that was probably because of Ezra's speeding. Both Ezra and Toby quickly jumped out of the car and have each other a knowingly look. Toby ran up the stairs to the loft number that Cody had given him whilst Ezra waited for Aria and Spencer to get out of the car.

As soon as he got upstairs he knocked on the door repetitively because it was taking some time for an answer.

"Hey," a guy answered who he suddenly recognized. He was wearing just a pair of flannel pajamas. He had brown messy hair that looked a bit like Toby's. He seemed a little out of it so Toby presumed that he had had a late night partying.

"I'm looking for Ces. Is she by any chance here?" He questioned him but suddenly saw his little cousin. She was earring a hockey hoddie with nothing else on besides a pair of underwear. Her brown hair was down and around her shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes looked up at Toby. She pulled up her sleeves and Toby noticed that she had tattoos on her right wrist. There were three names placed along it in cursive. Annie who was her mother who passed away of breast cancer, Karl who was her father who passed in a car crash and Jacob who died in Iraq four years ago.

"So are you coming in or what?" She questioned him as soon as she saw him. She was always so upfront and never tried to hide a thing.

"Sure but I've got friends the car," he answered shyly and quickly realizing she was serious.

Ces and Toby then looked at each other and embraced in a long overdue hug. They hadn't seen each other since their parent's funeral. A lot had happened in that time, and that was just on Ceses side if the relationship.

"I'm just going to have a shower whilst you two catch up," the tall, muscular brown haired man that Toby had seen a lot in the tabloids said as he saw them hugging for about a minute.

"So Justin moved on from Selena an on to you. Just saying in pretty sure that illegal because he's over 18." Toby said as soon as Justin was out of the earring range.

"Haha very funny. We're just friends." She answered. "I'll just put some shorts on," she said quickly realizing she was wearing something inappropriate since she hadn't seen him since she was 8.

She quickly came back and looked up to see him looking at a wall of pictures that had been taken who featured a lot of her.

She was about to say something when she looked up to see Ezra with two girls.

"You told me about Aria but I didn't know you had another girlfriend." Ces said with a smirk as soon as she saw Spencer and Aria. Both Ezra and Toby laughed at this comment of hers since it was something that she would say.

"Ces this is actually my girlfriend Spencer," he smiled as he brought Spencer forward. "Spencer meet my cousin Ces," Ces smiled at Spencer.

"Oh Melissa's little sister. Trust me the pleasures all mine," she said with a smirk. Spencer had no idea what she was talking since she presumed they had never met before.

"Contract Francesca," Ezra said quickly trying to discipline her.

Ces starred him down for a bit then turned to Aria. "So you must be Aria. Ezra told me a lot about you earlier this week. His description deffenetly matched the image," She said with a smirk. "Do you guys want a drink or something to eat? We only really have the basics but still it's food." Ces said realizing that she didn't really have five star food like they probably expected they would have. She grabbed a glass of milk and started pouring a bowl of fruit loops for herself. "Seriously you're all so quiet what do you want?" She questioned for the second time raising her eye brows at them. It's then when Ces realized looking at the wall of photos distracted them. This time it looked like they noticed who some of the faces were. When she thought things couldn't get worst Justin came out of the bathroom. Well at least he's got a shirt in this time Ces thought to herself.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to greet myself earlier, I'm Justin." He said politely with a smile as he shook Toby's hand. He then glanced down at his watch. "I'm also sorry because I really have to go. See you later Ces. Are you coming tonight? You have to come." He said in a hopeful voice. It was then when Toby realized something. Ces wasn't wrapped around Justin's finger, Justin was wrapped around hers.

"Uh it matters on what these guys want to do." She said trying to get out of it. Ces then looked up at Toby hoping he could get her out of it. He gave her a smile of reassurance giving her hope that he could do something.

"Yeah I haven't seen Ces in a while and I was hoping she could show me around the city. I haven't been here for 6 years so I guess she needs to get me some bearings." He answered starring Justin down showing him whose boss, and hoping he would just leave her loft right now.

"We'll I'll see you all another time. It was nice meeting you." He said about to give Ces a hug goodbye, that was until he saw the look Toby was giving him. He decided to just give her an awkward wave goodbye although it hurt him that he couldn't give her a hug.

"So are you all wanting fruit loops and a glass of milk as well or is some waiter here that I don't know of?" She joked wondering why they were all being so quiet. She understood why Spencer and Aria were quiet since they had never met each other, but she had no idea why Toby and Ezra were.

"So you know Justin Bieber," Aria spoke up shyly not wanting to annoy Ces since they had just met. Ces looked at her happily and cheerfully because someone had finally said something.

"Yeah I work with the guy. He got drunk at this party last night and needed a place to crash so I told him to just stay here. Next question," she said because she knew that Toby or Ezra were going to say something else. Even though she was mature and living by herself Ces couldn't help but be child like around food. If you ever placed a piece of cake in front of her she would tell anything that you ask.

"You didn't get drunk did you," Toby and Ezra said at the same time once she finished talking. Even though they hadn't seen her in a while they had kept tabs on her.

Like always they were being overprotective Ces thought. Aria gave a look to Spencer since she knew little about Ces. Ces shook her head and giggled a bit. "No I haven't taken a drink or done drugs for a year. I'm guessing you guys don't have a place to stay so you can take my room and Ryan's room and I'll just crash on the couch. That or you can go to my other apartment or some of us can stay with Claudia." She said looking up at Toby realizing maybe he didn't want to see any more of their family. "We'll you lot obviously don't want to eat here so well just walk to a vegan place I know." She said quickly trying to get Tobys mind to change. She went straight to her room to quickly get changed.

"Seriously she knows Ed Sheeran, Cody Simpson and all the members of one direction. There's just to many people to name." Aria exclaimed as she examined each photo carefully.

"We'll Ces and Cody are cousins on Ceses Mums side, but she just know the rest from work," Ezra said as she tried to figure out all of these connections she had. "She doesn't really like to be around them if she doesn't have to, that is except for Cody since they're family."

"Hey Spence you probably know more about pop culture then me, whose this dark haired man that's in a lot of these?" Toby asked wondering if Ces had a boyfriend. He knew that Spencer knew little about pop culture but he just wanted to be closer to her.

"I'm not sure but he looks eerily familiar," Spencer said as she glanced at the photograph that Toby was talking about. She had seen that face before but she couldn't remember where.

"Oh that's Dan," Ces answered their queries. She had been eavesdropping on them like she did with most people. "You probably don't know him he's my friend from Australia." She said as she saw a look of interest coming from them all. "So I'm ready, you guys want to go?" she said as she looked herself over in the mirror. They all nodded as a response and she led them on the quick walk to the vegan restaurant.

* * *

**Authors note: Tell me if you guys still like this story. tell me if its confusing at all and i will try and clear up your confusion in authors notes. anyway thanks for following and reviewing. please review this story so it gives me inspiration to write. a new chapter should be up tomorrow or monday.**

**xoxo Nicole**


	3. Long Time No Fight

They all got to the restaurant in no time. Every now and then someone would come and take a picture of them and Spencer and Aria had a little idea why but since they just met Ces they didn't want to start anything. Their queries were figured out though when they got a message from Hanna.

_How did you meet Ces Grimm? -Hanna_

They both looked at each other and laughed since it was just typical of her to know about who they were with then themselves. They were putting their phones away when they felt another vibration.

_Please I want in. She knows everyone, she owns in n out with her brother, her family owns Honestus Hotels and she is a really good musician/songwriter. Also have you seen her blog? She talks to people like instantly. Just kid nap her at let me meet her. -Hanna_

Spencer, who was sitting next to Ces, gave Ces her phone so she could read Hanna fan furling messages. Ces couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I call her she seems sweet?" Ces questioned Aria and Spencer once she finished reading the messages. She seemed famous but she was just so down to earth to everyone. She lived in Brooklyn even though she had the money to live in the Upper East Side. Its something that Spencer's family would never do and that made Spencer like her even more.

They both nodded with a laugh because how nice Ces had been to both of them. She wasn't intimidating like most people were to their family and friends girlfriends. They looked at each other and then replied with a "later."

They quickly ate their meals and then went in separate groups. Ezra went to find his brother Wes, Toby went to see if he could find more of his relatives that were in town according to Ces and Aria and Spencer went shopping with Ces. They headed up to clothing shores in no time but quickly left out of boredom. It wasn't like there was nothing to buy, Ces just wanted to spend more time to get to know Aria and Spencer. Both Spencer and Aria said that they wanted to go to Ceses apartment on the Upper East Side. Ces quickly hailed a cab and they were at her apartment in no time.

Spencer and Aria were shocked when they walked in. It wasn't because it wasn't a beautiful home, it was definitely beautiful, and this had more to the fact that there was no hired help. Since Hanna had told them she was rich and successful they expected at least a maid. There were not even many paintings on the walls but family photos and child artwork instead. There was other artwork but it did not look like it had been brought in a bidding war. Instead it looked like they had been brought in small art galleries or been gifts. They saw textbooks all over the place along with sheet music. She was literally just a teenager and they hadn't really taken that in until now. Ces turned around and noticed the look on their faces. They finally realized that she just wanted to have a normal life.

"You know I get jealous of Toby at times, just because he got out of this crazy family. Don't get me wrong I love all of my relatives I just wish I was able to take a walk with out being interrupted at times." She said slowly trying to make sure it made sense.

"We're calling Hanna now," Aria shouted quickly trying to get Ceses mind on something else.

"Okay just put her number in my phone and ill call her," Ces responded. She handed Aria her IPhone and was quickly handed back the phone. Ces started the call and quickly put it on speaker.

"Hello, is this Hanna. I'm Francesca Gretel Grimm. I believe you have in fact heard of me before." Ces stated as a joke. She had such a serious life style but she could still find ways to joke around. "I can't talk for long because I'm getting to know your lovely friends, but I hope to meet you some time. Ciao my lovely." Ces finished before she hung up.

She looked up to see Spencer looking through her textbooks and Aria looking through records that were on the shelf.

"Yeah those are just the ones we have doubles of. I keep them here and play them when I study because that's like the only reason I seem to come here anymore." She said as she picked up a history textbook and placed it in her bag. She then started picking up some of her exercise books as well. "I'm trying to finish year 9 before July then I think I might go back to school here. I just finished year 8 and I love to learn so I'm trying to do it fast. I'm giving up my summer, well I guess winter since I'm in the U.S now, break for it. They said if I can't finish it by then I'll have to do it over summer or keep home schooling. My grandmothers really pushing for me to back to school since I'm like the only one that doesn't." it was strange. Ces hardly knew them yet she was able to read their thoughts.

"I better call Toby and see if he wants to go back to Rosewood yet," Spencer said as she handed Ces the science textbook. Ces realized how happy Spencer seemed when Toby picked up.

"She really loves him doesn't she," Ces said as she placed the book in her bag and walked over to Aria.

"Yeah she does. She didn't trust him for ages but are friend convinced her," She answered whilst looking at a Bob Dylan record.

"Play anything you want," Ces said and quickly went to study.

* * *

Toby knocked on the door to his cousin's hotel suite. In a way this was a lot more nerve wrecking then knocking on Ceses. He hadn't seen her in a longer amount of time and she was generally a lot less forgiving even though he tried to contact her in the past.

"Hey Claud," Toby said as soon as he saw her face. She was flawless in the looks department, although boys often would prefer to be with Ces, he always thought she was more stunning. She was bulimic when she was younger so she was a size 4. She was self-conscious about her looks because her mother always criticized them. Her curly brown hair was placed in a bun on top of her head. She wore an elegant red dress and had heels on. He realized she had probably just gotten home from the night before. Her idea of a great Friday night was partying ad getting drunk, just like Ceses use to be.

"Tobias!" She exclaimed as she saw him. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered with shock but expressed with a happy grin as she went in for a hug.

"Umm maid service?" He joked. He had to start off with one because he knew they would end up fighting. They generally would and Ces would end up breaking it up. It was the first thing that came to mind so he had to go with it. He was confused on why she was still staying in a hotel. "So why didn't you respond to my call Claudia? I know that Grandfather told you all to pretend like I never happened but I thought that you would've at least answered. You never thought it would be about something important like me thinking I had made Ces turn to drugs again." He yelled at her realizing that he made his cousin think that she was using again. "Don't worry she's not." He said pissed of at her.

"I didn't answer because I didn't want to have to do this. Fight, have an awkward apology then go our separate ways like nothing ever happened. You have a new family. He remarried and none of us were invited to the wedding. How do you think that made us all feel? Grandfather told u not to answer because you wouldn't." She yelled back. She just continued not giving him a chance to respond "Ces kept writing you know? Never got a response after you moved in with Jenna and her mother. She felt replaced. You were more of a brother to Ces and I then a cousin and then you don't respond and then you call out of the blue after six years an expect us to drop everything to take your fucking call!" She screamed at him. He didn't even flinch when she said this. What she said took him some time to set in.

"You tried to make contact with me?" He asked shyly. Claudia nodded in response. "But whenever I asked my father if there were any calls from you guys or mail he said to forget about you." He said with tears forming. Tears also formed in Claudia's eyes since she realized that her cousin had never wanted any of them out of his life. That all he ever really wanted was a family.

"Grandfather told us to give up. He thought of cutting you of as we'll. He-" she started again but Toby quickly stopped her.

"That's seriously what you think I came for? My bloody trust fund. I'm sorry but the money's gone straight to your head. Ces has more money then you and she seems more normal. Ever think maybe I just need a family?" He questioned her looking straight in her eyes. He looked around her hotel room. There was no sign of anyone living with her. The room was to perfectly layer out. He soon realized she wasn't here on vacation with her family; well at least they weren't here yet. "I moved out over the summer. They didn't even notice when I was home or not. Although when it was just dad and I home he would always take Mums passing out on me." He couldn't even look up. He was so angry with himself thinking it was his own fault. His Dad beat him and he always thought he was the reason for his Mums passing.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. They were in the car because I forgot a stupid teddy bear and I couldn't sleep with out it. So they went to Uncle Karl's to get it and he knew where it was but he was drunk so your Mum had to drive him. If I hadn't been such a spoilt brat she would be here. They would both be here. You can't blame every small thing the reason that it happened. The universe decided that both of them had done their part in the world and that you and Ces didn't need them anymore so they took them away. We can't blame our selves Tobias." She said trying to reason with him. "Just think about the future, about the life you're building and about the stories you can tell you kids about their wonderful grandmother." She said as she grabbed Toby's hands and gave them a squeeze.

They sat there until Toby felt his phone vibrate. It was Spencer so in his eyes it was a crime not to answer it. "Hey Spence… Yeah I found Claudia… Yeah we can go back to Rosewood now. Bye I love you Spencer Jill Hastings." He glanced at Claudia who looked up with him with a grin. "Claud this won't be the last that you'll see of me. I'll come to Christmas dinner with Ces. I promise." Toby said and gave her a long needed hug goodbye.

* * *

**AU**

**Sorry its been so long. Its been really hot here so I've been swimming everyday and enjoy my holidays so I kind of forgot about this story. Also I've been spending a lot of time with my family. Anyway review for faster update, tell me thoughts and tell your friends about this fic.**

**xoxo Nicole**


	4. Road Trips Leading To Boys

The road trip back to Rosewood was long and windy. It consisted of Toby driving and whilst giving Spencer seductive glances, Ezra attempting to write a novel and Ces and Aria sleeping on top of each other. He grabbed Ceses phone and upload a picture of her asleep with Aria on top of her on to instagram on Ceses behalf. He went straight back into writing as soon as it posted although he was quickly distracted by all the notifications. It shocked him that in a matter of minutes it recieved over one hundred likes. The realisation came to him that he needed to know this new Ces. Even though she acted like the Ces he grew up with, he knew that she lived a different life now.

"We're here," Toby said bring Ezra out of his thoughts as they pulled into Spencer's driveway. Aria awoke although Ces did not. Toby knew that they would have to take some drastic actions to wake her up. He quickly grabbed his drink bottle and unscrewed the lid. Spencer gave him a look saying that he would disown him if he took this action. He did not even notice since he was to focussed on pranking one of his cousin's which was an old family tradition that he had not taken part of in years. The water poured down into Ceses shirt and she screamed. As soon as she realised what Toby had done to her she jumped on him.

"Oh you are so dead to me Tobias Michael Cavanaugh," she yelled at the top of her lungs as she started taking Toby down to the ground. He did not even try to fight back because he did not want this family moment to end. She kept on attacking though not holding back a single punch. It was after a minute or so of this that she just stopped and laughed with her cousin. "I've missed you Tobias. When are you next coming to Germany?" She questioned him since Germany was generally where family reunions were held.

"I don't know Cesca," he replied using the nick name that he always called her as a child. "Do they even want me back?" He questioned her quietly hoping that the others did not hear. Ezra's grandfather was like a brother to Ceses and Toby's so his family was always like their family.

"Of course they want you back. You know what Opa (grandpa) always says, "_once a Grimm always a Grimm_!" She said with a grin. "Let's get back inside and help unpack. Where am I staying anyway?" she questioned.

"Well my place is really small so I don't think you would have any comfort their. You could always-" he was shortly cut off by the love of his life.

"You can stay with me." Spencer said as she realised what they were talking about. They both gave her looks as if to say are you sure you want to do this. They were only cousins but they were so similar. "It's no big deal. There is pleanty of spare rooms, Melissa's on campus and my parents are always in New York working." She said trying to fill in the gaps. "Toby's here most night anyway." She said shyly.

"Thank you so much. I'll pay rent. I'll do what ever," Ces said dramatically as she took Spencer in for a hug.

"Like I said it's no big deal. Also Aria and Ezra left in Ezra's car and they wanted me to say good-bye." Spencer said.

"Okay. I'll go and unpack then," Ces said as she grabbed her bags.

"Take any room but the ones with cloths in them," Spencer said as Ces passed her an Toby.

"Spence she's not an idiot," Toby said as he chuckled. Spencer leaned into him feeling like an idiot. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in. He was afraid that with his cousin around he would no longer be able to have these private moments with Spencer. She leaned in at the same time and he pecked her lips. He was about to go upstairs to assist his cousin in unpacking when she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him more roughly. He brushed his tongue over her lips asking for entrance and she accepted.

"Okay I know this is your place Spencer but if I'm staying here you can not be doing that twenty four seven!" Ces exclaimed in a joking manor. They both turned red and went inside .

"Ces Aria's coming over later so you know." Spencer said.

"Can you two even go twelve hours with out each other?" Toby questioned in his typical joking manor. Spencer just gave him a look as if to say shut up.

"Well I've got to study," Ces said as she ran upstairs.

"She really cares about school work doesn't she?" Spencer questioned Toby.

"Yeah she's never really taken the money for granted. Her parents were really strong in making sure that she had that belief. She feels guilty about having it all so she generally gives it to charity. She played a whole lot of sport and felt guilty that some people wouldn't get the same opportunities so she started scholarships. She's really amazing. She's always kept my Mum's side together." he rambled on. Spencer simply leaned into him and he could not help but form a grin.

"When can I meet the rest of your family? If they're as amazing as you and your cousin I don't see why I don't at least meet them." she asked.

"I know it's only December, but how would you feel about meeting them at Easter. I'll go back for Christmas in a week and make sure it's alright. You could meet my grandparents but most of my family don't live here in the U.S. I can't wait for them to meet you. I understand if you can't come though since it will be in Germany. I can't wait to show you off in front of them," Toby answered giving her a kiss. He placed his hand on her waist, never wanting to let go.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was Aria and for some reason she brought Mike with her. They walked in and Mike started talking to Toby but stopped as soon as he saw Ces walking down the stairs.

"Spence where are your glasses?" she questioned as she walked down the stairs.

"Top row in the cupboard. Ces this is Aria's brother Mike." Spencer explained hoping that Ces would no longer have a confused look. Ces was in her pjs, which consisted on flanel patterened shorts and a tank top.

"Oh hey. I'm Toby's cousin." She said as she filled up her glass. She was so concentrated that the glass did not spill that she did not realise Mike was starring at her. "Anyway nice meeting you, I've got to get back to studying." Ces said as she walked back up the stairs. Mike could not take his eyes off her for one second and he was already trying to figure out the next time that he would be able to see her


	5. All Families Lie

Ces rolled over in her bed from her alarm going of at 4:30 A.M. She had set it at this time since this was the time she would usually have to wake up for soccer. Since it was the break though and she had no training, she decided that she should go for a five kilometer run each morning. Her routine, even when she was in the city, was to run to an oval or court and do suicides when she got there. Most people hated to do these kinds of activities but she thrived on them. It always cleared her mind and made her depression go away. Even though she was on all different kinds of medication for her depression she would still often not feel right from time to time. Running for some reason made them go way. It was always like she was running away from her problems; although the worst part is that she always did this by herself. She had always wanted someone to run with, although the people in her life were never committed to staying in her life long enough to become this partner. That and the fact that she would always move as soon as life got a little bit hard.

Once she got to the oval she noticed a boy taking shooting lacrosse goals. His aim was so unbelievable that she had no idea why he would get up at this ungodly hour just to practice when there was not even a goalie. He had on a black singlet with the Nike symbol just above his heart. This was of course accompanied by Nike shorts but for some reason no shoes. He was different to most boys that Ces knew, but it was a good type of different. With sweat slowly dripping down his shirt he made the decision to discard his top to the muddy ground. He used his arm to wipe at his sweaty hair not even noticing how Ces stood there staring at him, speechless. His swiped his foot against the muddy ground as he went for a zip zap run to the goals, pretending that there was some kind of defense line in front of him. Ces could not help but giggle at this.

Having heard her giggle Mike turned around. "I was wondering when I would see you again," He said as he started walking over to Ces.

"Well someone like what they saw last night," Ces replied lifting her eyebrows at him. He could not help but smile at her comment. Ces then jumped up on the silver fence that she was standing in front of.

"Well my mother always told me not to lie," he whispered into her ear as he put his arms either side of the fence. "With the giggle I heard I would say that you also like what you saw," he suggested as he looked into her starry blue eyes. Even though some of the stars were still out they went unnoticed compared to the ones in her eyes.

"What can I say, I like my animals alive not dead. The way you were acting you seemed like a rhinosouras about to charge something. Also I believe that I've never seen someone in America train barefoot. You Americans don't even take your shoes off when you're near a beach." She answered looking at his muddy feet and then slowly lifting her eyes up to his face. She took out her right hand and pushed some of his hair back so that she could see his green eyes more clearly.

"Well maybe sometime you could show me how to?" he suggested once again. Ces started caressing his cheek and could not stop.

"I would like that," she replied innocently. He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek while placing his left hand on her back so she would not fall. He slowly stepped in between her legs and leant into her lips.

"Nice to see you at training early for once Montgomery," the intimidating figure that interrupted them said. Their lips had not even brushed against each other when he interrupted. He was bold and you could spot wrinkles all over his face.

"You know me coach, always one to have a little fun," Mike replied whilst keeping eye contact with Ces. Being the mature one Ces broke the eye contact with Mike and looked up at the coach.

"Hi I'm Ces Grimm. I'm new in town," she said as she stretched out her arm for him to shake.

"Am I right to believe that you're related to Jacob and Ryan?" he question her knowing how good her family were at sport.

"They're my half brothers."

"Too bad they didn't attend Rosewood we really could've used them back when they were in high school. The team always dreaded when they heard we were playing them."

"I'll be sure to past that on so that their egos will be lifted. Your team must be pretty eager to play anytime now if you're training during the break," she said as she jumped down from the fence.

"Just this one actually," the Coach said as he smirked at Mike.

"Well I better continue my run. Nice meeting you coach. Goodbye Montgomery," she said the as she started running. She was about to play some music when she heard a comment from the background,

"Montgomery stop checking the girl out and start training," the Coach yelled at him. The run had lifted Ces a lot more then she predicted.

* * *

Spencer turned over in her bed to see Toby sleeping next to her, or at least that's what she thought.

"What's on your mind Tobias?" Spencer questioned him innocently.

"Mike thinks Ces is hot. He was checking her out last night," he replied with a little anger.

"I'm sure it's just all in your head," she said as she snuggled into him. A closing of the door downstairs was then heard and he gave her an _I told you so_ look. "She's got a break from all her club sport, she's just trying to stay fit."

"What ever you say my love," Toby said as he tightened his grip on her. He slowly started playing with her hair, twirling each curly brown lock around his finger.

"So how big is this family of yours?" Spencer questioned him as she played with his other hand.

"I have fifteen cousins, some who have children already. Also when I was younger at family reunions my grandparents would invite all of the in laws, well anyone really that was related to any of us. Also at the age of thirteen we're allowed to bring a friend if we want so reunions get pretty hectic. But yeah, I guess my family is pretty big, although I hope that someday are family will be bigger," he rambled on and on.

"As long as I get a new born with a six pack I don't mind how many you pop out of me," she joked to him. He could not help but kiss her temple when she made comments like that. It made him realize that he was not the only one in this relationship for the long run.

"My grandparents actually asked me to go to lunch with them Saturday. Ces is coming and they said I could bring a friend so I presume they know about you."

"You should go with just Ces and test the waters with out me. Spend time with your family Cavanaugh, you deserve it after all of these hectic years," she said as she got out of bed.

"It's only 5:30 A.M where are you going?" he wined like a child as he saw her leave.

"I've got to pee and then I need to study," she answered.

"Come on you just got out for winter break you can spare a few more minutes," he replied. She slowly crawled back into her bed and went back into his embrace. Just when she was about to fall a sleep against his chest she awoke from a loud bang coming from the front door. "I swear I'm going to kill her when I next see her."

Spencer chuckled at his fake hatered towards his cousin knowing that he would never do this.

"Hey Claudia, are you awake?" Ces said into the phone.

"I bloody am now. Thanks a lot cousin." Claudia, Ces and Tobys cousin, yelled into the phone. "So why did you call? Is it boy trouble? Is Chris in town once again and wanting a hook up as usual."

"No my ex isn't in town." She replied flatly.

"So it must be your so called 'friend' Danny boy," Claudia replied with a smirk.

"No it's a new guy. Its actually Ezra's girlfriends brother," Ces replied with a smirk as she grabbed a bowl and started pouring some fruit loops into it.

"Don't describe him over the phone, bring him to my New Years party," Claudia replied quickly.

"Invite him to you party, I've only ever seen him twice. We aren't dating and its not like we've even kissed. Well we almost kissed but it was interrupted by his coach. I don't even have his number, how am I suppose to invite him to your party?" Ces questioned through the phone.

"Just hang around town a lot until you see him."

"You are such a stalker," Ces grinned into the phone. "I better go Claud, cya at Christmas." She said and hang up the phone not wanting her to keep talking.

"What was that about?" Toby questioned as he came down the stairs in nothing but his flannel pajama pants.

"Oh nothing. I better take a shower," she said as she went to run upstairs.

Toby stood there shocked over the fact that his cousin just lied to his face.

* * *

**AN: Review to inspire updates but ill try and update more since i'm on holidays**


End file.
